The First Anomaly: Icarus
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: When Icarus fell to the sea he vanished, he was gone and never will be found. That inexplicable disappearance was marked as the first of ten anomalies to come into existence, there are currently only two. Icarus the first, he is time. He has been dubbed the prankster of the ages. He does what he wants because he can.


**This story happens parallel to my Unknown Entity: Shin Tensho story this is the first anomaly shin is number two.**

"Hmm back at school, again", a young man who looked to be about seventeen, his name was Icarus Hall, but he went by Karu. He was a tall lean, extremely well muscled guy he was a person who made other peoples perverted side come out. He was prone to spontaneous mischief.

He had bored look as he stared at a new school he was going to, before he got a wicked grin, "Nope, this is gonna be wicked fun." He then walked into the school to begin his mischief.

Classroom 38B 8:00am-

"We have a new student today, so give him a warm welcome yada yada...", a middle aged teacher said with a bored look he gestured to the door as a tall kidd with stark white hair and lightly tan skin walked in he wore the school uniform. Though the outfit was modified he didn't wear the tie and he had an emblem of two white wings and a black halo around the left wing, "people this is Icarus Hall, why don't you introduce yourself Mr. Hall?"

"My name is Icarus Hall, and you learn the rest on your own", he simply walked to an empty seat and sat down leaning back he tried to meditate.

He didn't get long though as he heard the teacher leave, he smelled someone with perfume on, and they were tapping their foot impatiently.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in class", the girl said harshly, to which Icarus opened one eye, "you're lucky I woke you up before you got in trouble on your first day." She talked as if she was a spoiled brat, maybe, Icarus glared at the girl one eye open and spoke, "never heard of you, never seen you, you broke my concentration now... panty shot."

Out of nowhere a seemingly phantom wind blew her skirt up giving him and only him a view of he panties.

They had a cat on them and the word "Nyaa!", cute.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she turned to run out of the class room embarrassed beyond belief, but she found he had caught her arm she turned to look at him and found that he was trying not to laugh, "What's so funny, you happy embarrassing me like that!"

"You you're whose funny your freaking adorable, plus no one saw anything look around", he told her as he laughed.

She looked around to see nobody moving, talking or doing anything for that matter. Heck it was like they were all frozen. She could see Rito stumbling into the classroom... mid fall.

"... So you are Yui Kotegawa, huh, cute name", he said after a moment, he sighed before he got up grabbed a paper plane out of the air threw it back at the owner but it froze mid throw. He walked over to Rito got ready to catch him, snapped his fingers and time resumed.

He caught Rito and the paper plane hit Risa Momioka in the face and she just stared at Icarus who smirked with a look saying "gotcha".

"You're a clumsy guy just tell her you like her you like her", he whispered to Rito, who stared at him in shock having no clue who the guy was.

Icarus walked back to his seat and sat down just as the teacher walked back in. After that the day went on rather uneventfully. He found that he had two perverts stalking him, Rito fell face first into two girls panties, and Yui berated him for answers. Though gave up when Icarus asked her if she knew anything of Greek mythology, then came back to ask what he meant to which he said, "did Icarus really die when he fell into the waves after flying too close to the sun?"

That night-

Ahh another day of mischief", Icarus said as he sat down in the bath in his apartment. He had burned his homework then reversed time five seconds into burning it, moving the whole world ten seconds back in time, just for the hell of it. He was the Icarus Hall the First Anomaly. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. The only guys he knew of who could do shit to him were the Second Anomaly, and the Eternal Shadow Dante.

One was running a dimension world, the other was a two year old, not physically or mentally but existence wise.

He smiled thinking about all the people he would troll in the future, he got Hitler already so who's next?

The next thing Icarus knew he was staring at girl with the most perfect body he had ever seen she had ample breasts that were nice and perky. She had a nice round, yet again perky, ass that gave her a perfectly balanced hourglass figure. Her hair was a vibrant bubblegum pink, yes pink, and of the same vibrancy as her emerald green eyes. Oh did he mention she was buck ass naked.

Oh yes she was very naked, only thing that covered her was parts of her hair that covered her nipples. The rest was quite on display.

"Mmm, escape successful!", the girl gave a happy sigh, stretching her arms making her breasts bounce, making Icarus grin perversely.

"Super sexy girl, would you like to join me in the in my daily act of cleanliness?", Icarus stated with a mock salute, "or shall you explain who, what, when, where and how you arrived in my presence of awesomeness." Icarus continued grinning as he stared up into her eyes, he got flashes of her past, who she was, and her age. Since he was able stop, start, pause and rewind time, looking into someone's past for small bits of information was easy.

"I'm-", she didn't get to finish as Icarus started to finish for her.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke, Princess, you teleported here using your Pyun Pyun Warp-kun, because you are being chased by bodyguard you ran away from." She just stared at him in disbelief at what he said.

"How do you know that", she asked pointing at him, making her breasts jiggle again, but he snapped his fingers and seemingly teleported over to a pile of picked up a towel and wrapped it round his waist. He turned around and smiled, with the biggest troll face he had.

"I am Icarus, I looked into your past not all of it but just enough to know who you are and how you got here.", he told her, and she smiled like that was the coolest thing since sliced bread.

"Nisiti, Nisiti, akoshi ru!", a high pitched feminine voice shouted, and Icarus frowned. Opened the door and walked out to get tackled by a two and a half foot tall girl with small bat wings and little horns sticking out of her forehead, she had a thin blue tail ending in a spade shape, she had a small black skirt on and a blue bikini top. She was crying into Icarus's chest.

"Who. Made. Sonya. Cry.", Icarus growled lowly.

 **that is it for the first chapter!**


End file.
